1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to formed objects and, in particular, to a means for transporting a molded or cast object from one work station to another without handling.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with different methods and techniques for handling castings in an automated or continuous manner requiring a minimum amount of individual handling of the items cast. Typical of these techniques is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,314 issued to George Harrison on Aug. 17, 1971. Harrison discloses a method of casting and forging metal pieces in which the casting metal is caused to engage a support adjacent to the casting mold. Following casting, the cast piece is separated from the mold and carried by the support to a forging station for the forging operation and is thereafter carried by the support to the trimming station where the forged part is separated from the trimmed part. However, as disclosed therein, the casting metal engages a support adjacent to the casting mold and the support never becomes a part of the casting but is instead separated therefrom at a trimming station.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,293 to Anthony D. Michael, et al issued on Mar. 11, 1969, discloses a method of casting a bearing lining of an alloy by injecting that component of the alloy having the highest specific gravity into a free-falling stream of the other alloy component, and collecting and solidifying the stream of combined metals on a moving belt or backing for the bearing lining. The disclosure herein contemplates the forming of multiple layers of material with no intermixing, except at the common surface where a bond is formed therebetween. The completed multi-metallic product is then cut or stamped to form a finished bearing or other item. The obtaining of a finished product by means of a particular shaped mold is not disclosed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,843 issued to Ray F. Smith on July 1, 1969 discloses a cast metal impeller having expanded metal reinforcement for the disc-like angular body and a sleeve and reinforcement piece for the hub. The cross strips of the expanded metal are capable of longitudinal bending and torsional flexure to accommodate wide temperature changes and large mechanical stresses. However, the metal reinforcement utilized therein is used to strengthen the hub and the angular disc-like body and is inserted in each mold individually at the time of casting each object.
A continuous hand machine for casting balls upon wire crossings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 690,723 to Jonathan Harris on Jan. 7, 1902. Harris discloses a means of joining horizontally disposed wires to vertical wire members at their intersection by casting a metal ball at the joint and thereafter rolling the finished fencing material onto a take-up spool. The casting herein forms an integral part of the horizontal and vertical wires and is never separated therefrom.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the art by providing a means of carrying objects which have been molded or cast integral therewith from one station to another until they are severed therefrom and ready for use. This eliminates the need for stacking and/or handling each of the pieces as they are removed from the mold and is ideally suited for an automatic type of production line.